cathedral_of_shadows_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Stream Episode Guide
This is the archive page for all the episodes recorded on Rasen's stream which can be found here and the archived videos can be found on the Rasen Bran Archives YouTube page which is here Let's Stream Nocturne Probably the most famous streams that Rasen has ever done along side a number of guest hosts. It even spawned its own out of control universe that many are not proud of anymore, but have to deal with it because it is all canon. The full playlist can be found here. # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 1 - The Conception (run time 1:23:05) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 2 - Luck is The Most Important Stat (run time 3:43:55) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 3 - Rick Ross Hot Sauce (run time 3:49:31 # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 4 - Turbo Granny (run time 2:25:05) # Nocturne stream 4.5 aka the Llama Stream has been lost to the void due to Llama's unique commentary. Due to this there is a small gap within the play through. # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 5 - Dark Might Rises (run time 3:41:31) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 6 - Crisis of Daisojou (run time 2:41:26) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 7 - Rules of Nature (run time 4:38:35) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 8 - Mothman and Urban Rider (run time 3:53:17) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 9 (1/2) - Featuring Dante (run time 1:35:41) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 9 (2/2) - Featuring Dante (run time 3:27:15) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 10 - DRAGON DRAGON ROCK THE DRAGON (run time 3:28:37) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 11 - Kanye's Friends Are Assholes (run time 2:51:47) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 12 - Hikawa's Base (run time 2:46:50) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 13 - In Defiance Of The Great Will (run time 6:36:02) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 14 - The Tower of Kagutsuchi (1/2) (run time 1:20:55) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 14 - The Tower of Kagutsuchi (2/2) (run time 2:43:00) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 15 - Slim Shady and The Rock (run time 3:28:41) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 16 - The Final Magatama (run time 1:27:36) # Let's Stream Nocturne Part 17 (FINAL) - Now and Forevermore (run time 1:03:52) Hatoful Boyfriend The stream that everyone thought was a joke, but instead turned into a tearjerker. These are the stories of hosts and chat members alike that gained a husbirdo that they all fell for. The complete playlist can be found here. # Let's Stream Hatoful Boyfriend Part 1 - What Am I Doing With My Life? (run time 1:47:51) # Let's Stream Hatoful Boyfriend Part 2 - Husbirdos (run time 2:11:43) # Let's Stream Hatoful Boyfriend Part 3 - True Pigeon Reincarnation (run time 2:12:15) # Let's Stream Hatoful Boyfriend Part 4 - I Can Be Your Dumpster Baby (run time 2:56:56) # Let's Stream Hatoful Boyfriend Part 5 - The Bird that Shouted "I" at the Heart of the World (run time 4:21:41) Let's Stream Metal Gear Rising A short stream done out of fun and awesomeness that is Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. The complete playlist can be found here. # Let's Stream Metal Gear Rising Part 1 - I'm Fucking Invincible (run time 5:28:42) # Let's Stream Metal Gear Rising Part 2 (FINAL) - We're All Sons of the Patriots Now (run time 3:16:32) Let's Stream Persona 3 Portable These are the adventures of Snoop Doge a Japanese female high school student, join her as she fights shadows, go to school, and tries to woo da man. The complete playlist can be found here. # Let's Persona 3 Portable Part 1 - Snoop's Awakening (run time 1:38:53) # Let's Persona 3 Portable Part 2 - Late Night Coffee Addiction (run time 1:56:39) # Let's Persona 3 Portable Part 3 - Wooing Da Man (run time 2:08:10) Let's Stream Persona 2: Innocent Sin Rasen and Levti0's play through of P2IS, join them as the take control of David "Emotions" Cage as the spread rumors about him and everyone else. The complete playlist can be found here. # Let's Stream Persona 2: Innocent Sin Part 1 - The Joker (run time 2:50:48) Let's Stream Dark Souls Rasen finally decided to show how much of a hardcore gamer he was by playing through Dark Souls, however it doesn't start out that way. The following are the adventures of Kumar the 3rd, the blue chosen undead, that likes to roll and fall off cliffs. The complete playlist can be found here. # Let's Stream Dark Souls Part 1 - The Chosen Undead (run time 3:22:24) # Let's Stream Dark Souls Part 2 - Second Bell of Awakening (run time 3:27:26) # Let's Stream Dark Souls Part 3 - Lookin' at the Abyss (run time 2:56:53) Let's Stream Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (Blind Permadeath Run) Started off as Rase, Antinomy, and Trick going to play some game called metal gear or something that nobody cares about but when Antinomy leaves Rasen and Trick formulate a plan. This plan was to play the best Fire Emblem game, Path of Radiance. Rasen set the rules at a permadeath run and that the run would end if Ike died, spoilers he did. The complete playlist can be found here. # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (Blind Permadeath Run) Part 1 - Boyd in the Hood (run time 1:58:33) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (Blind Permadeath Run) Part 2 - Boyd in the Grave (run time 2:14:32) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (Blind Permadeath Run) Part 3 (FINAL) - Ike's Last Stand (run time 54:20) Miscellaneous Streams These are the streams that are done fun, and are usually no more than just the one video # Shovel Knight Stream (With Kevin! ...And Katsu!) (run time 4:31:24) # Organ Trail Stream (run time 2:40:40) # Random Left 4 Dead 2 Stream (run time 56:44) # Rasen Streams Super Smash Bros on 3DS (run time 33:13) # Rasen vs Antinomy Fighting Game Stream - MvC, JoJo, Garou (But mostly MvC) (run time 1:03:10)